This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Software code, such as scripts may include errors, which can also be referred to as bugs. Persons responsible for writing or maintaining code need to find bugs in their code and fix them. Running code up to a stopping point and examining the values of variables used by the code can help to find bugs in the code so that those bugs may be fixed. Debuggers are tools used by developers of code to help them find bugs in their code. Debuggers, can for example, run code being debugged until an instruction associated with a breakpoint is reached and then pause execution. Which instructions in the code are associated with breakpoints may be selected by a user. The input passed to an instance of code being debugged may affect which instructions in the code are actually executed.
A server can provide a server-based web application (e.g., using platform software to provide configurable and extensible functionality for developing web-based applications). A client and a server can communicate over protocols such as HTTP. Client-server interactions can be carried out over a series of related client requests and server responses. A computing network environment may impose restrictions on the types of messages that can sent from a server to a client. For example, some computer networks use firewalls that may prevent a server from sending unsolicited messages to a client.
An application can maintain state between requests by using a data structure (e.g., a session data structure) to store state information used by the application. For example, a session can start with the first request that the client makes to the server and can end when the client disconnects or the session times out and a corresponding session data structure may be maintained during that period of time. The state information stored in a data structure can be application-specific and include information relating to components, contexts, user interface elements, data, and other parameters related to a current state of a client-server interaction.